yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Heroic Challenger - Double Lance
・ 더블 랜스 |spname = Contendiente Heroico - Lanza Doble |thname = นักรบผู้พิชิต ดับเบิ้ลแลนซ์ |ja_name = ・ ダブル・ランス |ja_alt_name = ダブル・ランス |phon = Hiroikku Charenjā Daburu Ransu |image = HeroicChallengerDoubleLance-REDU-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Earth |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |level = 4 |atk = 1700 |def = 900 |number = 89774530 |effect = Trigger, Condition, Condition |lore = When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" from your hand or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a Warrior-Type monster. |frlore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 "Challenger Héroïque - Double Lance" depuis votre main ou Cimetière en Position de Défense face recto. Cette carte ne peut pas être utilisée comme Monstre-Matériel de Synchro. Cette carte ne peut pas être utilisée comme Matériel Xyz, sauf pour l'Invocation Xyz d'un monstre de Type Guerrier. |delore = Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 „Heroischer Herausforderer - Doppellanze“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand oder deinem Friedhof in die offene Verteidigungsposition beschwören. Diese Karte kann nicht als Synchromaterialmonster verwendet werden. Diese Karte kann nicht als Xyz-Material verwendet werden, außer für die Xyz-Beschwörung eines Monsters vom Typ Krieger. |itlore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente: puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 "Sfidante Eroico - Doppia Lancia" dalla tua mano o Cimitero scoperto in Posizione di Difesa. Questa carta non può essere utilizzata come Mostro Materiale Synchro. Questa carta non può essere utilizzata come Materiale Xyz, eccetto per l'Evocazione Xyz di un mostro di Tipo Guerriero. |ptlore = Quando esta carta é invocada por Invocação-Normal: Você pode invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" da sua mão ou Cemitério em Posição de Defesa. Esta carta não pode ser usada como um Material de Monstro Synchro. Esta carta não pode ser usada como um Material Xyz, exceto se a Invocação-Xyz for de um monstro do tipo Warrior. |splore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu mano o Cementerio, 1 "Contendiente Heroico - Lanza Doble" en Posición de Defensa boca arriba. Esta carta no puede ser utilizada como Monstruo Material de Sincronía. Esta carta no puede ser utilizada como Material Xyz, excepto para la Invocación Xyz de un monstruo de Tipo Guerrero. |jplore = このカードが召喚に成功した時、自分の手札・墓地から「 ・ ダブル・ランス」１体を選んで表側守備表示で特殊召喚できる。このカードはシンクロ素材にできない。また、このカードをエクシーズ素材とする場合、戦士族モンスターのエクシーズ召喚にしか使用できない。 |zhlore = 此卡召唤成功時，可以將手卡或者墓地中一隻【英豪挑战者 雙槍兵】以正面守備表示的形式特殊召唤上場。此卡不能作為同調素材。場上的此卡作為超量素材師，只能用來超量召唤戰士族的超量怪獸。 |animelore = If this card is used for the Xyz Summon of a "Heroic Champion" Xyz Monster, you can treat it as 2 monsters. |jpanimelore = このカードを「Ｈ－Ｃ」と名のついたモンスターエクシーズのエクシーズ素材とする場合、１体で２体分の素材とする事ができる。 |en_sets = |fr_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |kr_sets = |anime_zx = 045, 053, 059, 103 |manga_dz = 007 |support1 = Warrior |support2 = Xyz Monster |summon1 = Special Summons from your hand |summon2 = Special Summons from your Graveyard |summon3 = Cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster |summon4 = Cannot be used as an Xyz Material |archetype1 = Heroic |archetype2 = Heroic Challenger |archrelated1 = Heroic Champion |database_id = 10138 }}